When You Run With The Doctor
by GhostDog401
Summary: You've never liked Mondays. Mondays are boring and tiresome, the first day of the week. The day that tells you that the weekend is over and that it's early to rise once again. Mondays are always hideous, except for once. One time a Monday was magical and amazing. One time it reached out and pulled you on an adventure. That was the day the blue box came. A Second Person Story


You've never liked Mondays. Mondays are boring and tiresome, the first day of the week. The day that tells you that the weekend is over. That once again it's early to rise, whether you want to rise or not. Mondays are always hideous, except for once.

One time a Monday was magical and amazing. One time it reached out and pulled you on an adventure.

That was the day the blue box came.

The blue box and the mysterious man inside it, and you didn't understand what was going on because you could've sworn that the box hadn't been there two seconds ago. You decide that it doesn't really matter and push the thought away, because the man's screaming at you and telling you to run. Suddenly his hand is in yours and you realize that this isn't a normal Monday, but that's okay because this is more exciting.

So even when he tells you to stay put you follow, because you want to know more about him and his wonderful blue box.

You race after him stumbling and gasping as he groans and once again grabs you're hand, mumbling to himself as he pulls you along. Then suddenly you're running faster and he's laughing maniacally and yelling at you to hurry. You realize that he's acting like it's all a great game, a wonderful, horrible, fantastic game.

Suddenly he's twirling around you and screaming as he holds a little device that sends high pitched screams into the air and makes the monster's weapons spark and spur. Then you're off, running again, gasping as you ask about the monsters.

Only they're not monsters, he tells you, they're aliens, beings from another world. You don't understand what's going on or what he's talking about, but you act like you do because for some reason you want to impress this mad man.

You run for what seems like ages dodging red lasers and flashes of claws and teeth and then you scream because something's grabbed you and you are sent stumbling into the darkness and pain envelops your body as it smacks into the ground.

You're shaking and screaming as the monster, no alien, looms over you snarling and showing off razor teeth.

You close your eyes and wait for death, only it doesn't come because the man is back and he's standing over you protectively staring at the alien and screaming at it and you realize something.

You realize that this wonderful mad man scares you, that he's dangerous and deadly. Because his eyes are no longer childlike and happy, instead they're old and revenge filled. You stare in shock, desperately wanting to look away, but unable to as the alien goes down with a thump. It's not dead, you can tell that much, but it looks close to it.

For the longest time he stands there breathing heavily and glaring, his whole body tense, but in a flash he changes again. Suddenly he's smiling and helping you up and all you can do is stare as you run after him, because you realize suddenly that you've been chasing after a dangerous man, a man who could kill you with a single blow, but you still follow. You don't know why, but you do, and it's worth it.

The monsters and aliens that the make the day amazing and fantastic, because suddenly this Monday isn't boring and dull. No, it's thrilling and brilliant, oozing out adventure and adrenaline as you help this man save the world.

Then suddenly, too suddenly it's over. The adventures and fights come to a jolting stop as you find yourself outside the blue box once again and he's smiling at you.

You listen as he thanks you and calls you brilliant, fantastic, amazing, and then he steps into his blue box and he's gone. And you watch him go, watching in awe as he leaves in his wheezing, blue box and its then that you realize what you've just let go and you scream in anguish.

Begging the box to return, but it doesn't. So you go home, head down and eyes full of regret.

You didn't even know his name, hasn't even bothered to ask. And it will haunt you forever.

You've never liked Mondays, but now you don't like Mondays because they remind you of lost opportunity and adventures that you never got to have.

**So here we go I tried Second Person and I actually had a lot of fun with it :D**

**So this really can be any Doctor, but I wrote it with both Ten and Eleven in mind so yep :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it**


End file.
